Jalan Pulang
by ambudaff
Summary: Kisah bagaimana Sam dan Dean menemukan jalan untuk 'pulang'. Hurt!Dean dan Care!Sam


**Jalan Pulang**

**Rating**: Pengennya sih K, tapi kaya'nya masuk ke T deh  
**Genre**: Family. **Hurt!Dean** dan **Care!Sam**  
**Disclaimer**: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester dan dalam porsi yang lebih kecil Viktor Hendricsson, Nancy dan Amici, punya Eric Kripke. Ambu cumi. Cuma minjem. Sambil berharap, suatu ketika Eric juga akan meminjam Aisyah, Fahmi, Faisal, Faqih, Ahmed, dan John Lee punya Ambu :P  
**Tag**: Setelah 3.12 Jus In Bello. **Alternate Universe**. Diasumsikan, hari-hari itu menjelang berakhirnya perjanjian Dean dengan Crossroad Demon. Dean dan Sam berangkat sehari sesudahnya. Tidak (atau belum) diketahui adanya Lilith di kantor polisi sesudahnya.  
**Author's Note**:  
1. Rumah balok kayu Fahmi terinspirasi dari Laura Inggals-Wilder – Little House in the Prairie;  
2. Biar ditulis di bulan puasa, ini tidak terinspirasi darinya. Tulisan ini sudah mulai ditulis sembilan bulan lalu, terinspirasi oleh FF-nya **GunZ**, Andai Kutahu. Tadinya mau buat kado ultah **GunZ**, hihi ... sembilan bulan _nek_ :P  
3. Jus In Bello terjadi di Monument, Colorado, jaraknya 517 mil/831 km dari Lawrence, Kansas. Deket sih, kira-kira sejarak Bandung-Surabaya :P  
4. 43 halaman dan 11.329 kata termasuk judul. Wekekek!

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau tinggal lebih lama lagi, paling tidak sampai besok? Beberapa jam lagi tentu sudah gelap," Hendricsson memandang keduanya yang sudah bersiap di dekat pintu Impala 67 hitam.

Sam memandang Dean, tapi Dean menggeleng dengan pasti. "Tidak. Lebih cepat kami sampai di Lawrence, lebih baik." Senyumnya getir, "Lagipula, kami kan sudah dinyatakan mati olehmu. Aneh kalau ada yang menemukan kami masih ada di sekitar kantor polisi."

Hendricsson menghela napas, tersenyum juga, mengulurkan tangan, "OK. Baiklah," dan mereka berjabat tangan. Nancy dan Amici juga mendekat, dan mereka berjabat tangan, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan keduanya masuk ke Impala dan melaju.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya aku saja yang menyetir?" Sam terlihat khawatir dengan balutan di bahu Dean.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sammy."

Sam terdiam.

Hanya tinggal beberapa hari dalam setahun yang dijanjikan Crossroads Demon pada Dean. Dan Dean ingin di saat-saat terakhirnya, ia ada di Lawrence. Sedekat mungkin ke makam Mom. Dan ia sudah ... Sam tak mampu menyebutnya, tapi Dean ingin dikremasi saja dan abunya ditanam di makam Mom. Seperti _dog-tag_ kepunyaan Dad.

Itulah makanya Dean menolak tawaran Hendricsson agar tinggal dulu di Monument sampai luka di bahunya benar-benar sembuh. Dan ia bahkan menolak untuk digantikan menyetir.

Ia ingin menyetir untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Malam menjelang ketika mesin mobil mulai terasa tak beres, batuk-batuk, sedikit melonjak dan akhirnya Dean meminggirkan mobil dengan gerutuan.

"Kenapa mesti sekarang, saat begini gelap dan kini kita sekarang berada di entah-di-mana-sekarang," tapi ia berhenti juga. Sam mengikutinya turun, mengeluarkan senter dari _dashboard_, dan menyalakannya saat Dean membuka kap mesin. "Trims," sahut Dean pelan, matanya menyapu seluruh permukaan mesin, mencari apa yang salah di sana.

Mungkin ada sekitar setengah jam ia meng-_oprek-oprek _mesin. Lalu ia menghela napas. "Suku cadangnya tidak ada. Kita terpaksa tidur di mobil saja malam ini, besok berusaha mencari bengkel terdekat."

Tapi Sam seperti tidak mendengar kata-kata Dean. Ia terpaku pada sesuatu di belakang mobil.

"Sam?"

"Kau lihat itu, Dean?" bisiknya. Matanya masih terpaku.

Dean memandang ke arah yang Sam lihat. Sesuatu—seorangkah itu? Makhluk itu berada di belakang mobil, dan dengan cepat berjalan menembus mobil hingga ia berdiri di depan mereka.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran iblis, senter tetap menyala, walau udara memang menjadi semakin dingin.

"Mr Winchester dan Mr Winchester," sahut makhluk itu, suaranya seperti yang digemakan dari kejauhan, "aku Ahmed. Jangan takut, aku tidak bermaksud jahat."

Sam berusaha bertanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu nama kami?"

Ahmed tersenyum, "Itu salah satu keahlian kami, Mr Winchester. Sekarang, sebaiknya bawa barang yang perlu. Anda sebaiknya menginap di rumah keluarga Fahmi."

"Keluarga Fahmi? Ada rumah di sekitar sini?"

Ahmed mengangguk. "Besok kita perbaiki mobil ini, _ikhwan_ Fahmi pasti punya suku cadangnya."

Bagai kerbau dicucuk hidung, Dean dan Sam mengambil tas _duffel_ mereka. Dan atas insting Dean, dia memasukkan juga pistol garam dan pistol peluru perak, juga jurnal Dad ke dalam tas _duffel-_nya.

Mereka mengikuti Ahmed berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu berbelok masuk mengikuti jalan setapak yang tidak terlihat dari tadi. Memasuki hutan. Sepuluh menit berjalan, nampak ada sebuah rumah balok kayu, terang jendelanya dan mengepul putih cerobong asapnya.

Ahmed mendekati pintu belakangnya, dan berseru, "Ummi Aisyah!"

Terdengar gemeretak suara gerendel pintu dibuka, dan seorang perempuan, terbungkus pakaian sampai kepala, menjengukkan kepala.

"Assalamualaikum, Ummi Aisyah."

"Waalaikum salam, _ikhwan_ Ahmed, ada apa?"

Ahmed menolehkan kepala ke arah kedua Winchester, "Mobil kedua _ikhwan_ ini mengalami kerusakan, rasanya lebih baik mereka bermalam di sini, Ummi Aisyah."

Perempuan itu keluar dari pintu dan mendekati mereka, "Sirs, apakah kalian bisa melihat dia?" ia menunjuk pada Ahmed.

Keheranan, Dean mengangguk, "Ya, mengapa?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk lega, air mukanya menjadi ramah, "Masuklah. Masuklah, jangan sungkan." Ia mengiringi mereka masuk, dan di ambang pintu ia berbalik, "_Ikhwan_ Ahmed, mobil mereka ..."

"Sudah dalam penjagaan kami, Ummi Aisyah."

Aisyah mengangguk, "Terima kasih, _ikhwan_ Ahmed. Wassalamualaikum."

"Waalaikum salam, Ummi," dan—POFF!–ia menghilang. Benar-benar menghilang ke udara kosong!

Aisyah menutup pintu dan membaca raut keheranan di wajah kedua tamunya, dan ia tersenyum. "_Ikhwan_ Ahmed itu bukan manusia. Dia .. apa istilahnya dalam bahasa kalian? Dia Jin, bukan—bukan Djin dalam cerita 1001 malam, dia bangsa Jin. Dia bisa saja tak terlihat. Tapi kalau ia memutuskan agar ia terlihat, berarti ia percaya pada kalian, Mr Winchesters."

"Sam saja, dan ini kakakku Dean," Sam menjawab, masih keheranan. Mengikuti Aisyah masuk ke rumah, ia terus bertanya, "Kalian bisa ... melihat Jin?"

Aisyah menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan kami yang bisa melihat. Mereka yang memutuskan agar bisa terlihat."

"Mereka? Ada banyak?"

Aisyah mengangguk, "Satu kaum. Satu desa kalau menurut manusia. Mereka menjaga kami di sini. O ya, kamar kalian yang ini," ia menunjukkan sebuah kamar. Ia membukanya, ada dua tempat tidur di dalam, dan ada sebuah pintu lain di sudut. "Ada kamar mandi," Aisyah menunjuk pintu itu, "kalau kalian mau membersihkan diri dulu. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, jangan sungkan ya?"

"Terima kasih, Ma'am."

"Ouw. Sudah kubilang jangan sungkan, panggil aku Aisyah saja."

"Aisyah."

"Itu lebih baik. Sebentar, akan kubawakan handuk bersih ..."

Sebelum Sam menjawab, 'jangan repot-repot', Aisyah sudah berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah lain.

Dean sama sekali tak berbicara, hanya memandang ke sana ke mari. Membuka jaketnya, dan meletakkan di kasur. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Kau dulu atau aku?"

"Kau dulu saja, nanti kuperiksa perbanmu."

Dean mengangguk, membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Aisyah sudah kembali membawa handuk, dan melihat perban di bahu Dean, "Oh, dia terluka?"

Dean mengeleng, "Sudah agak baikan, kok."

Aisyah mengangguk, "Aku bawakan perban baru untuk ganti," katanya, dengan air muka 'jangan membantah', dan ia berbalik lagi ke arah tadi.

"Ia mengingatkanku pada Ellen," sahut Sam memperhatikan perempuan itu dari belakang, "hanya yang ini pakaiannya benar-benar tertutup. Apakah dia ... India? Muslim?"

"Tak tahulah," Dean duduk kembali di kasur, "mungkin saja."

Tak lama kemudian Aisyah kembali membawa seperangkat peralatan membalut. "Kau bisa?" tanyanya pada Sam. Sam mengangguk. "OK, baiklah. Kutinggal dulu ya!"

"_Thanks, Aisyah_!"

"_You're welcome_."

Dean berada di kamar mandi tak lama, mungkin tak mandi karena perbannya tidak basah. Sam kemudian membuka perbannya dan menggantinya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa sedikit aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana?" Sam menggunting ujung perbannya, dan merapikannya.

"Perempuan itu, dan bangsa Jin?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku mandi dulu ya?"

Dean tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk. Sam masuk kamar mandi, dan tak lama kemudian ia keluar lagi, sudah segar.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Dean, setengah mengantuk di kasurnya.

"Kupikir-pikir, memang aneh," Sam duduk di seberangnya, "seorang perempuan, mungkin Muslim, hidup sendiri di tengah hutan seperti ini, bersama dengan bangsa Jin?"

Terdengar suara gedebuk-gedebuk ramai di luar pintu masuk kemudian suara-suara anak kecil seperti yang sedang bertengkar.

"_Faisal! Aku yang duluan sampai__ tadi!"_

"_Tidak tentu saja, adik kecil, aku yang duluan!_

"_Tentu saja kau naik duluan, kau memanjat pagar! Ummi bilang kita tidak boleh memanjat pagar!"_

Lalu terdengar suara Aisyah menyuruh mereka diam dan nampaknya mereka mematuhinya.

"Rasanya tidak sendirian," mata Dean seolah tertawa. Sam terpaksa tertawa juga.

Pintu diketuk. Sam membukanya. Seorang anak laki-laki sekitar duabelas tahunan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hello. Aku Faisal. Ummi bilang, sudah waktunya makan."

"OK, makasih Faisal," Sam memberi isyarat pada Dean. Keduanya mengikuti anak itu ke ruang makan.

Aisyah meletakkan piring makanan di atas meja, "Anak-anak, ini _ikhwan_ Dean dan ini _ikhwan_ Sam. Dean, Sam, ini anak-anakku, yang tadi Faisal, dan yang ini Faqih. Mereka baru pulang mengaji—membaca Al Quran—dari masjid."

"Hi," keduanya menyapa. Mengaji? Dari masjid? Di lingkungan sepi seperti ini?

Sepertinya Aisyah mengerti karena dia kemudian menjelaskan, "Tiap sore—maghrib—kaum Jin Islam mengadakan pengajian di masjid mereka. Karena kami satu-satunya keluarga Islam dekat sini, anak-anak juga sekalian saja mengaji bersama mereka."

"Berapa umur mereka?" tanya Dean. Sam hafal raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Dean. Kedua anak ini pasti mengingatkan Dean akan mereka berdua.

"Faisal duabelas, Faqih delapan."

Pas. Empat tahun, persis mereka berdua.

"Kalian hidup hanya bertiga di tempat terpencil begini?" Sam duduk di seberang Faqih dan tersenyum padanya.

"Berempat," Aisyah menyendok makanan ke piring Faqih yang langsung saja mengeluh melihat brokoli dan wortel melotot di antara tumpukan makanan di piringnya.

Dean sudah akan bertanya tentang ayah mereka ketika Faisal mendahului, "Ummi, apakah Abi akan pulang malam ini?"

Aisyah mengangguk, "Insya Allah. Kenapa sayang?"

Faisal menggeleng, "Nggak. Nggak apa-apa."

Dari raut wajah Faisal, Dean bisa menebak, persis seperti raut wajah Sam dulu, ketika menanyakan apakah Dad akan pulang malam ini.

"Ayah mereka guru," Aisyah menerangkan tanpa ditanya, "dia sering bepergian ke negara bagian lain."

"Apakah ilmunya jarang?" Sam heran, guru mengapa harus bepergian ke negara bagian lain?

Aisyah tersenyum, "Ilmu agama. Kami Muslim, dan guru agama Islam jarang di negara ini. Jadi Abi-nya anak-anak hampir selalu bepergian," Aisyah menghela napas. "Sebetulnya bukan hanya mengajarkan ilmu agama makanya dia sering bepergian. Dia juga sering diminta untuk me-_rukyah_." Aisyah buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat kening-kening berkerut, "Exorcism."

"_I see_," Sam mengangguk, ternyata profesi mereka hampir sama. Dalam diam ia menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

"Faqih, sayurannya harus dihabiskan, sayang." Aisyah melihat wortel dan brokoli masih menumpuk di piring Faqih.

"Kalau kau harus menghabiskan semua di piringmu, pertama-tama makanlah makanan yang paling tidak kau sukai," gaya Faisal seperti sedang berceramah pada adiknya. Dean memperhatikan, Faisal pertama-tama menghabiskan semua sayuran, lalu daging, lalu kentang, dan terakhir bawang dan lembaran-lembaran keju.

Ia mengangkat muka, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi nampaknya Aisyah membaca jalan pikirannya, dan menjawab sebelum ditanya, "Faisal memang paling suka bawang dan keju."

Dean tersedak.

Sambil mengisi gelas, Aisyah berbisik pada mereka, "Faisal ini memang agak _bossy_. Sok tahu. Kalau adiknya, lebih suka diam dulu mengobservasi."

Dean tersedak sekali lagi, sementara Sam pura-pura batuk lalu minum, agar tidak terlihat senyumnya yang lebar.

* * *

Setelah makan, Sam menawarkan untuk membantu memberesi meja, tapi Aisyah bilang tak usah. Ia hanya membawa piring-piring kotor ke sudut dapur, membuang sisa-sisa makanan yang tak termakan, dan menyimpan piringnya di _dishwasher_. Sementara makanan yang masih ada di meja, ditutupinya dengan tudung saji.

"Abi-nya anak-anak belum pulang, jadi meja belum kuberesi," katanya pada Sam.

Sam mengangguk maklum, dan ia mengikuti anak-anak ke ruang tengah. Dean sudah ada di sana, melihat-lihat. Sekilas, Sam berkesimpulan, ini ruang kerja sekeluarga. Ada mesin jahit di ujung ruangan, ada tivi tak dinyalakan di sudut lain, dan hampir semua bagian dinding ditutupi rak buku. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa aneh, mungkin Arab, simpul Sam.

Berpaling pada anak-anak, ia melihat mereka mulai mengerjakan PR. Dean meminta ijin Aisyah untuk menyalakan tivi, dan dibolehkan asal jangan keras-keras. Kelihatannya anak-anak tidak begitu tertarik dengan acara tivi. Sam mendekati mereka, dan dilihatnya Faqih sedang berkutat dengan soal-soal matematika. Sedang Faisal sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop. Sekilas terbaca judulnya, "Exorcism di berbagai kebudayaan"

"Kau mengerjakan paper tentang Exorcism?" Sam kagum pada anak itu.

"Ehehe," Faisal bersemu merah, malu, tapi tak berusaha menutup layar laptop, "untuk tugas mata pelajaran Sosiologi. Kami harus menulis tentang sesuatu yang ada di berbagai kebudayaan. Kupikir exorcism ada di macam-macam kebudayaan, jadi kuputuskan menulis tentang itu."

Ia meng-scroll halaman-halaman yang sudah ditulisnya, "Dasar ilmiahnya, kegiatan logisnya, semua juga ditulis, jadi tidak hanya seperti ritual tertentu saja, tapi kenapa suatu ritual dilakukan di suatu kebudayaan dan tidak di kebudayaan lain."

"Wow!" Sam bersiul kagum. Matanya menangkap larik-larik yang dikenalnya, baris-baris bahasa Latin yang biasa diucapkannya. Anak ini … cukup haus pengetahuan rupanya. Sam membacanya sebagian, ada pengetahuan yang ia baru tahu sekarang, dan ada juga yang ia sudah tahu tapi belum dituliskan di situ. Keduanya berdiskusi cukup asyik.

Anak-anak menyelesaikan pe-ernya dalam diam, Dean asyik menonton, Aisyah menjahit sesuatu, memasang kancing mungkin. Sam meneruskan berkelana di rak-rak buku. Sekarang setelah dilihatnya lebih teliti, banyak juga yang berbahasa Inggris, dan Sam cukup tertarik melihat banyak topik tentang makhluk halus di sana.

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh, Faqih, Faisal, sudah selesai belum pe-ernya?"Aisyah meletakkan jahitannya di meja, "Beresi bukunya, shalat Isya, trus tidur. Besok jangan sampai kesiangan sekolah!"

Faqih sigap membereskan buku, nampaknya dia sudah cukup mengantuk. Kakaknya masih lelet mematikan laptop, dan seperti yang tidak ingin tidur dulu.

Faqih sudah lenyap di balik pintu kamar tidur, ketika Faisal muncul lagi, "Ummi?"

"Ya sayang, ada apa?"

"Katanya, ... kata Abi, nanti malam ..." ia tak meyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Boleh aku ikut?" sahutnya takut-takut.

Aisyah tersenyum. "Abi sudah bilang boleh, tapi kau harus tidur dulu. Nanti Ummi bangunkan."

Wajahnya berubah sumringah. "OK. Bener bangunkan ya, Ummi!" dan ia menutup kamar tidurnya.

Kelihatan ingin tahu, Sam bertanya pada Aisyah, "Memangnya Faisal ingin dibangunkan kenapa? Ada tayangan langsung olahraga?"

Aisyah tersenyum, "Bukan." Ia membereskan jahitannya, "Kelihatannya profesi kalian juga tidak akan jauh-jauh dari ... makhluk halus?"

Keheranan, Sam mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kelihatannya saja, waktu kau membaca judul-judul buku di sini. Lalu waktu kau berdiskusi dengan Faisal."

Sam mengangguk lagi, "Kami pemburu iblis. Atau semacamnya. Begitulah."

Aisyah tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, nanti malam kalian akan tertarik."

"Mengapa?" Dean tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Sam, meninggalkan tivinya.

"Yah, kaum Jin di sekitar sini meminta bantuan untuk menghadapi para iblis nanti malam. Sebenarnya hal sepele, para iblis itu ingin menguasai daerah yang dari dulu sudah menjadi teritori kaum Jin. Makanya para Jin ini minta bantuan suamiku."

Sam mengangguk serius, "Kami ... boleh ikut?"

Terdengar suara mobil mendekati rumah, berhenti, dan suara mesinnya dimatikan.

Aisyah berdiri, "Kalian tanyakan saja pada suamiku," ia berjalan ke pintu. Membuka pintu, dan menyambut suaminya pulang. Berbicara sejenak di dekat pintu, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Dean dan Sam. Fahmi, suaminya itu, berjalan mendekati mereka.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Sam, lalu Dean. "Assalamualaika. Namaku Fahmi,"

Sam dan Dean pun menyebutkan nama mereka. Dan, "Kami minta maaf, harus merepotkan malam-malam di sini ..."

"Tidak. Silakan, silakan saja menginap disini. Besok mobilmu akan kita lihat, mudah-mudahan ada sukucadangnya di gudang."

Aisyah menyela, "Kang Fahmi, mungkin mau makan dulu?"

Fahmi mengangguk. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Kalian sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi, ya. Sebentar ya," dan ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Keluar sudah berganti baju, tapi bukan baju tidur. Tetap saja memakai semacam kemeja putih dan penutup kepala seperti tadi. Ia mengajak Dean dan Sam bersama-sama makan, tetapi mereka menolak dengan halus.

Aisyah menyarankan agar mereka duduk di meja makan saja. Ia menyajikan minuman panas untuk mereka, agar bisa berbincang-bincang bersama.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyajikan minuman beralkohol," katanya sambil menyajikan coklat panas berkepul.

"Tak apa," Dean mafhum. Tentu saja, mereka Muslim kan?

"Mungkin ... Aisyah sudah menceritakan kegiatan kami di sini?" Fahmi menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Dean dan Sam mengangguk. "Kalau mau, ikutlah dengan kami nanti malam. Kalian melakukan exorcism juga kan?"

Dean dan Sam mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi, yang kami baca mantra Latin …"

Fahmi terkekeh. "Bahasa apapun, asal tujuannya sama tentu bisa."

Mereka pindah ke ruang tengah. Sam dan Dean membawa cangkir mereka, sementara Fahmi meminta pada Aisyah agar membuatkan coklat juga untuknya. Berempat mereka berbincang-bincang dengan kepulan coklat panas.

Menjelang jam dua belas, Fahmi berdiri. "Faisal tadi minta dibangunkan?"

Aisyah mengangguk.

Fahmi berjalan ke kamar Faisal. Sejenak ia keluar lagi dengan juniornya, yang masih mengusap-usap matanya, tapi wajahnya bercahaya.

"Sana, ke kamar mandi dulu. Jangan lupa wudlu," Fahmi masuk ke kamar mandi di dekat kamarnya, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan anaknya, wudlu. Mereka berdua siap dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Melihat mereka bersiap-siap, Sam dan Dean bangkit dan menuju kamar. Mereka tahu apa yang harus dipersiapkan untuk exorcism.

"Kalian juga siap?" tanya Fahmi, sambil mengenakan jaket.

"Siap," sahut Dean dari kamar, menyelipkan jurnal Dad di balik jaketnya.

"OK," Fahmi memimpin jalan. Ia keluar diikuti anaknya, lalu kedua Winchester. Pintu ditutup Aisyah.

Mereka berjalan ke halaman belakang lalu memasuki hutan, tanpa senter. Walau gelap, sepertinya Fahmi sudah hapal jalannya, begitu pula anaknya. Dean dan Sam mengikuti tanpa suara, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dalam keadaan tanpa cahaya.

Beberapa lama berjalan tanpa cahaya, lalu Fahmi menghentikan jalannya. Ia seperti menarik napas panjang. "Hm, pertarungan nampaknya akan segera dimulai."

Sam memandang kebingungan pada Dean, yang juga sama memandangnya kebingungan. Tapi mereka berdiam diri saja, saat Fahmi mengeluarkan wadah air dari karet yang diselipkan di balik jaketnya. Membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan sedikit air pada telapak tangannya.

"Maaf ya," katanya, dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang basah di wajah Dean. Sebelum Dean bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, Fahmi sudah menuangkan air lagi ke telapak tangannya dan mengusapkannya pada Sam.

Keduanya baru mengerti. Seperti disingkapkan tirai bagi mereka, sekarang di hadapan mereka terlihat pemandangan yang luar biasa. Entah ada berapa puluh, atau bahkan ratus kaum Jin dengan tubuh berpendar cahaya, duduk bersila membelakangi mereka, menghadapi sebuah tembok dengan pintu gerbang tertutup rapat. Sepertinya mereka sedang mempertahankan gerbang itu agar tidak terbuka.

Fahmi diikuti Faisal duduk di belakang para Jin itu, diikuti oleh Dean dan Sam. Susah payah mereka ikut bersila, seperti dilakukan oleh yang lain.

Sepertinya mereka sedang membaca mantra-mantra. Faisal pun langsung saja ikut dengan suaranya yang nyaring. Fahmi mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Ini, jika kau ingin ikut membaca apa yang kami baca. Yang ini namanya ayat Kursi. Sebenarnya, ayat ke 255 dari surat kedua dari kitab kami, Al Baqarah. Lalu yang ini Surat Al Ikhlas, Al Falaq, dan An Nas. Keempatnya digunakan untuk _rukyah_. Tapi, kalau kau mau membaca kalimat-kalimat kalian sendiri juga, silakan."

Sam menerima kertas itu, dan berusaha keras membacanya di antara kegelapan. Cahaya yang ada justru adalah cahaya berpendar dari tubuh para Jin itu sendiri.

"Kalian tidak membaca dari sini juga?" Dean penasaran melihat Fahmi dan Faisal sudah mulai membaca kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Kami sudah hafal. Surat-surat itu biasa dibaca waktu shalat, dan kami diwajibkan untuk shalat 5 waktu dalam sehari. Tentu saja sudah hafal."

Dean terkagum-kagum, "Bahkan dia juga?" katanya menunjuk Faisal.

Fahmi mengangguk, "Dalam agama kami, anak berumur 7 tahun sudah diharuskan untuk shalat, walau masih belajar."

"Fiuh," Dean bersiul kecil, "Semuda itu?"

Sam menepuk bahu Dean yang tak terluka, "Kau sendiri, umur 8 sudah mulai berhadapan dengan monster-monster itu, sama saja, _Dude_!"

"Hm, kurasa benar juga," Dean mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Faisla dan Fahmi sudah kembali larut dalam membaca surat-surat itu secara berjamaah. Sam menyerah dari usaha membaca kalimat-kalimat yang aneh, menurutnya, dan membuka jurnal ayahnya, membaca kalimat-kalimat yang sudah terbiasa ia baca.

Ada sesuatu di sana. Pintu gerbang nampak mulai berderak-derak, seperti digoyang orang-orang dalam jumlah banyak. Seperti usaha untuk membukanya dengan paksa. Para Jin mengeraskan bacaan-bacaan mereka dalam upaya untuk menghalangi para pemaksa ini. Kelihatan dari raut wajah mereka, seperti sedang berjuang keras.

Sam dan Dean juga berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk membaca kalimat-kalimat exorcism, tapi agak susah karena mereka belum melihat siapa musuh mereka. Mungkin agak lebih mudah jika mereka sudah berhadapan langsung dengan para iblis itu.

Pintu gerbang berderak lagi.

Berderak lagi, dan lagi.

Kali ini lebih keras. Dan terbuka dengan suara berdebum yang dahsyat.

...

...

Dan suara-suara membaca kalimat-kalimat penahan iblis itu berhenti sejenak.

Nampaknya para Jin itu terkesima, bahwa akhirnya pintu gerbang mereka bisa dibuka paksa juga.

Masuklah banyak orang—ya, orang. Manusia!—dengan raut wajah yang aneh. Sam dan Dean berpandangan, dan langsung saja saling mengerti, manusia-manusia itu sudah dirasuki oleh iblis. Iblis-iblis itu menggunakan tubuh manusia utnuk mengobrak-abrik teritori kaum Jin.

Fahmi menepuk bahu Faisal, dan ia mengangguk. Serta merta terdengar suaranya yang nyaring dan jernih membelah kebisuan para Jin, suara Faisal mengucapkan ayat Kursi. Fahmi mengikutinya dengan suara lebih berat, dan mereka berdua berdiri, mendekati para iblis itu. Sam dan Dean serentak saja mengikuti dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang mereka kenal.

Alih-alih efek kejutan yang tadinya ingin diciptakan oleh para iblis itu, sekarang merekalah yang terkejut. Terdiam terpaku. Wujud manusia yang mereka pakai tak bisa menutupi kekagetan.

Satu mulai lepas. Asap kehitaman membubung ke udara gelap, asap yang hitam lebih pekat dari gelapnya malam. OK, kalau begini Sam merasa lebih fokus, musuh terlihat jelas. Ia bisa memusatkan pikiran, pada siapa ia menujukan kalimat-kalimat yang ia baca. Nampaknya Dean juga merasa demikian. Berempat mereka lebih mendekat lagi. Walau kali ini Sam dan Dean tidak menghadapi iblis yang terjerat di perangkap iblis, namun nampaknya efek keterkejutan yang dibuat Fahmi, sama saja efektifnya dengan perangkap iblis itu.

_Exorcizamus te, _  
_omnis immundus spiritus, _  
_omnis satanica potestas, _  
_omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, _  
_omnis legio, _  
_omnis congregatio, _  
_et secta diabolica_  
_Perditionis venenum propinare. _  
_Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, _  
_hostis humanae salutis._  
_Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_  
_contremisce et effuge, _  
_invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, _  
_quem inferi tremunt._  
_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. _  
_Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, _  
_te rogamus audi nos._  
_te rogamus audi nos_  
_Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. _  
_Te rogamus audi nos._

Sesosok demi sesosok berjatuhan, asap hitam tebal membubung ke angkasa. Ditingkahi suara nyaring Faisal dan suara berat ayahnya,

_Allaahu laa ilaaha illa huwul hayul qayyuum,_  
_Laa ta'khudzuhuu sinatuw wa laa naumu,_  
_Lahuu maa fissamaawaati wa ma fil-ardhi, _  
_Man dzalladzii yasyfa'u 'indahuu illaa bi-idznih,_  
_Ya'lamu maa baina aidihiim wa maa khalfahum,_  
_Wa laa yuhiituhuuna bisyai-im min 'ilmihii,_  
_Illa bimaa syaa-a wa si'a kursiyyuhussamaawaati wal-ardha_  
_Walaa yauuduhuu hifzhuhumaa wa huwal-'aliyul 'azhiim_

Satu yang rupanya _ngeyel_, tidak mau lepas. Atau mungkin pemimpinnya, sehingga membutuhkan lebih banyak energi untuk mengusirnya. Dan benar saja, ia mulai menggeliat-geliat, menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Kalian curang, mengundang para manusia ke sini! Awas, tunggu balasanku nanti," serunya saat ia mulai perlahan keluar dari tubuh manusia, keluar sebagai asap hitam tebal membubung.

"Yee, dia yang mulai, pakai tubuh manusia segala, sekarang dia yang menuduh kita yang curang," sungut Faisal. Fahmi tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya.

Fahmi dan Faisal kemudian bergabung dengan para Jin itu, memberi isyarat pada Sam dan Dean untuk ikut. Sebagian Jin itu membetulkan pintu gerbang yang tadi dirusak, lalu menarik tubuh-tubuh manusia yang masih pingsan itu ke tempat aman. Biarlah mereka besok terbangun di tempat yang aman.

Setelah yakin bahwa keadaan benar-benar aman, baru Fahmi memutuskan untuk kembali.

Mereka berjabat tangan dengan para Jin itu. Ada Ahmed, yang Sam dan Dean kenali, tersenyum lebar pada mereka. Walau bentuk-bentuk Jin itu ada yang aneh mengerikan, tetapi ada juga yang mengambil wujud meniru wujud manusia. Ahmed salah satunya.

Kembali ke rumah, Dean dan Sam tidak begitu kesulitan lagi mengikuti jalan setapak yang gelap itu. Sam berbalik sejenak, dan kaum Jin itu sudah tidak kelihatan. Sudah tak bisa dilihat lagi.

Fahmi melihatnya. "Kalau kau sudah berbalik, kau tidak akan bisa melihat mereka lagi, kecuali kalau menggunakan air itu lagi atau para Jin itu yang menampakkan diri."

Sam mengangguk. Menoleh pada Dean, dan dia khawatir.

Dean nampak terdiam, dari tadi. Seperti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sam menyentuh sikunya, "Hey."

Dean menoleh, tapi tetap diam. Terheran-heran, Sam membiarkannya sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

Mengetuk pintu, Aisyah membukakannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?"

"Seperti biasa, mereka menggunakan tubuh manusia untuk menembus teritori," sahut Fahmi sambil masuk, "Faisal, cuci kaki dan langsung tidur. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum subuh, kau tak ingin mengantuk saat presentasi nanti kan?"

Tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri, Faisal berjalan ke kamar mandi. Fahmi sendiri duduk di ruang tengah, diikuti Sam dan Dean, sementara Aisyah menghidangkan teh panas.

"Apakah memang mereka biasa menggunakan tubuh manusia untuk merebut teritori?" tanya Sam pada Fahmi.

Fahmi mengangguk, menghirup teh panasnya sedikit-sedikit. "Para Jin itu menghormati manusia. Kalau iblis menggunakan tubuh manusia, tentu lebih mudah menembus pertahanan para Jin."

"Mengapa para Jin itu menghormati manusia? Apa ada satu peristiwa tertentu?"

"Mereka Jin Islam. Dan dalam Islam, dikatakan bahwa makhluk paling mulia di muka bumi ini adalah manusia. Dan para Jin itu mematuhinya. Kau mungkin tahu cerita saat Adam diciptakan, semua malaikat dan jin diperintahkan-Nya untuk bersujud, sedang Iblis tidak mau? Kukira dalam Kristen juga ceritanya sama saja kan?"

Sam mengangguk, wajahnya keruh seperti masih berpikir, tapi Dean yang menyela, "Itu kalau kau percaya. Bagaimana kalau kami ... tidak punya kepercayaan?"

Sam sudah hendak menepis Dean, tapi Fahmi hanya tersenyum, "Pada dasarnya, pasti ada kepercayaan. Hanya pengakuan saja yang tidak muncul ke permukaan. Kau percaya akan adanya iblis dan neraka?"

Dean mengangguk.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak percaya akan adanya surga dan Yang Menciptakannya? Secara logika, kalau ada sumber segala kejahatan, maka harus ada juga sumber segala kebaikan. Kalau kau ada kemungkinan untuk masuk ke neraka, maka akan ada juga kemungkinan untuk masuk ke surga."

Dean sudah terdiam lagi.

Sam membeberkan ceritanya, akhirnya, "Kami … mempunyai masalah dengan apa yang disebut neraka dan iblis ini. Dean … punya kesepakatan dengan satu Iblis ini, dan akan berakhir dalam beberapa hari lagi. Berarti dalam beberapa hari ini, Dean akan dijemput oleh anjing-anjing dari neraka dan dimasukkan ke neraka, menemani Iblis itu di neraka…"

Fahmi menarik napas. "Pada dasarnya, yang punya segala takdir hanyalah Dia. Tapi iblis memang mempunyai segala macam tipu daya untuk menarik semua manusia menemaninya di neraka hingga akhir jaman."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Dean penasaran.

"Kalau seseorang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati pada bulan Mei misalnya, tapi tipu daya iblis menutupi hatinya. Dia bekerja sama dengan iblis, buat perjanjian dengan iblis, maka dia seolah-olah mati pada bulan Januari, misalnya. Padahal kematian yang sesungguhnya baru akan terjadi pada bulan Mei. Dalam empat bulan itu, dia sudah terjebak menemani iblis di neraka, dan tentunya dia akan berakhir di neraka jua akhirnya ..."

"Jadi ..."

"Tidak ada yang tahu kapan seseorang akan mati, Dean. Bahkan dokter yang paling hebat yang mengatakan seseorang akan mati dalam dua bulan karena penyakitnya, masih bisa saja salah. Iblis juga tidak bisa mengatakan 'umurmu tinggal setahun lagi dan setelahnya kau menemaniku di neraka'."

Sam terdiam, tapi Dean lebih diam lagi.

"Sudah larut malam," Aisyah menengahi, "kalian tentu lelah. Tidurlah dulu, besok masih bisa disambung lagi. Kang Fahmi besok nggak ke mana-mana kok, iya kan?"

Fahmi mengangguk, dan sambil tersenyum menenangkan keduanya, ia menepuk lengan Dean, "Tidurlah. Kumpulkan tenaga untuk melawan iblis-iblis lain di esok hari."

Mereka semua tertawa.

Di saat Sam sudah nyenyak, tidak biasanya Dean berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan, gelisah tak bisa lelap. Mungkin menjelang kokok ayam pertama dia baru bisa tenang.

* * *

Dan hasilnya, dia baru bangun setelah sinar matahari kuat masuk ke jendela kamar.

Bergegas sikat gigi, keluar kamar disambut sapa Aisyah, "Mau sarapan sekarang? Anak-anak sudah berangkat tadi. Mereka mau menunggumu bangun, takut kesiangan sekolah, jadi hanya bertemu dengan Sam saja. Oya, Sam dan kang Fahmi ada di halaman belakang, sedang memperbaiki mobilmu."

Bergumam tentang 'sarapan nanti saja' dia keluar ke halaman belakang. Benar saja, Fahmi dan Sam sedang asyik mendiskusikan mesin sambil mengoprek-opreknya.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam menyadari kehadirannya, "baru bangun?"

Dean mengangguk kecil sambil melihat ke arah mesin mobilnya.

"… kau tadi masih nyenyak tidur, waktu diajak Fahmi untuk mulai reparasi, aku iyakan saja, takut terlalu siang nanti…" pandangan Sam seakan mengatakan 'sorry…'

"Tadi kukira kalau mulai pagi-pagi, kalau memang ada sukucadang yang harus dibeli, kita masih sempat ke kota untuk mencarinya," ujar Fahmi, tangannya belepotan oli.

Dean hanya mengangguk saja, "Tidak apa-apa," lalu melongokkan kepala ke bawah kap mesin yang sedang dibuka, "Ternyata … sudah selesai?"

"Ya, ternyata sukucadangnya ada," Fahmi mencuci tangannya di keran di tembok.

Fahmi masih mencoba berbincang dengannya tentang mobil, tapi Dean hanya menjawab seadanya saja. Sam memperhatikan ini.

"Hey, Dean, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dean menggeleng. "Hanya … ingin segera sampai. Itu saja."

Sam mengangguk. "OK. Mobil sudah bisa dipakai. Kita bisa ketemu lagi kapan-kapan, kan?" Sam bertanya pada Fahmi.

Fahmi nampaknya mengerti. "Tentu saja. Dan, kau sudah sarapan? Sebaiknya sarapan dulu."

Dean mengiyakan. Mereka bertiga berjalan kembali ke rumah, menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

* * *

Turun dari undakan pintu belakang, Dean memasukkan tas _duffel_nya dan milik Sam ke dalam bagasi. Sam masih berjabat tangan dengan Aisyah, bertukar nomer HP.

"Sayang anak-anak sudah berangkat sekolah," kata Sam, "semoga saja masih bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan."

"Tentu," sambut Aisyah, "apalagi Faisal, dia sangat sedih kamu sudah akan pergi lagi. Dia ketemu lawan yang tangguh dalam diskusi tentang makhluk halus tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah."

Sam tertawa kecil. "Ah, tapi kami kan sudah bertukar alamat email, diskusi kan masih bisa dilakukan kapan saja."

Ia berpindah berjabat tangan dengan Fahmi, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Fahmi."

"Jangan begitu. Kami yang harus berterimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi malam."

Sam menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Anakmu malah yang hebat."

"Ya," Dean juga ikut-ikutan berjabat tangan dengan Fahmi, "Belum pernah aku melihat anak seperti Faisal. Sayang kami sudah akan pergi, dan aku tadi kesiangan, sehingga tidak bertemu lagi dengannya sebelum pergi. Sampaikan salamku padanya ya?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Fahmi, "dan bukankah masih akan ada lain waktu untuk bertemu?"

Wajah Dean berubah, mendung membayang. "Tidak. Untukku tidak, kalau Sam mungkin masih bisa."

"Dean," Fahmi serius kini, "aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang kalimatku mengenai manusia adalah makhluk paling mulia di muka bumi ini. Karena paling mulia, jangan biarkan dirimu terperosok dalam tipu daya makhluk-makhluk lain, apalagi oleh makhluk yang sudah jelas-jelas dilaknat oleh-Nya."

"Jadi .. aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus masuk Kristen dulu?"

"Masuk Kristen, masuk Islam, semua pengakuan hanya di permukaan saja. Yang penting, yang ada di dalam ini," Fahmi menepuk dada Dean. "kau tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun. Hatimu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tahu apa yang kau percayai."

Dean seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi, bahkan ia menunduk. Menghela napas. Dan akhirnya mengangkat muka. "OK. Kalau saja ... aku bisa melewati hal ini, hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah kembali ke sini."

Fahmi tersenyum. "OK. _Deal_."

"_Deal_," dan Dean sekali lagi berjabat tangan dengan Fahmi, lalu dengan Aisyah, yang kemudian menyorongkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Bekal untuk di jalan," sahutnya, "pakai bawang dan keju ekstra untukmu, dan pakai irisan ayam dan lettuce ekstra untuk Sam."

Semua tertawa.

Keduanya kemudian masuk ke dalam Impala. Dean mencoba men-starter, hidup sekali jadi. Melambaikan tangan, Impala bergerak, berbelok di jalan raya Route 70 ke arah Kansas, dan melaju.

Tanpa suara.

Sam sebenarnya ingin membicarakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Fahmi, tapi melihat Dean tercenung, ia diam juga. Dean bahkan tidak menyalakan tape-nya. Keningnya berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Bermil-mil lewat sudah ketika tiba-tiba Dean melambatkan mobilnya, menepi dan berhenti.

"Ganti menyetir, Sammy."

Sam tertegun. Ganti menyetir? Nggak salah?

Beberapa detik baru ia mencerna ucapan Dean, dan membuka pintu. Turun dan berjalan memutar ke arah kursi supir. Dean bergeser ke kursi penumpang. Sam masuk dan duduk di kursi supir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dean menggeleng.

Sam tidak percaya semudah itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kening Dean—mula-mula ditepis oleh Dean, kemudian ketika Sam bersikeras, ia membiarkannya.

Panas.

Ya, hari ini memang panas, tapi kalau memang panas karena matahari, Dean harus berkeringat. Ini tidak.

Sam bergegas keluar lagi dari mobil, membuka bagasi dan mengambil kotak P3K. Dibukanya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Thermometer. Dapat, dan ia kembali ke mobil dan memberikannya pada Dean.

"Sammy, kau tak perlu …" tapi pandangan Sam membuat Dean terpaksa memasukkan thermometer itu ke ketiaknya.

Beberapa menit dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya Sam membaca angka yang ditunjukkan oleh air raksa. "105°? Panas sekali…"

"Sammy, …"

"Dean, ini serius. Kau jarang sakit, dan sekarang kau panas di luar normal. Kita cari dokter..."

"Tidak Sam. Aku tidak ingin dokter."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, paling tidak kita cari penginapan, dan …"

"Aku ingin cepat sampai di Lawrence, Sammy," suaranya lirih.

Sepertinya Sam sudah ingin membantah, tapi kalimat itu ditelannya lagi. Ia keluar lagi, ke bagasi, mencari selimut, mengambil parasetamol dari kotak P3K dan memberikannya pada Dean.

"OK. OK. Lawrence, tapi kau pakai selimut ini, makan obatnya, dan tidur sepanjang perjalanan. Bangun hanya kalau kau mau minum, OK?"

Baru kali ini sikap Dean seperti anak kecil, menurut saja pada apa kata Sam. Ditelannya parasetamol, dua sekaligus, didorong air mineral sebotol.

"Habiskan airnya, kalau tidak kau bisa dehidrasi," baru kali ini Sam bersikap begini. Dean menuruti katanya, menghabiskan airnya sekali jadi, lalu menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dan menutup matanya.

Kali ini wajah Sam yang serius. Berusaha menyetir secepat ia bisa, tapi juga sekaligus harus tetap aman. Dan sekali-sekali tangannya bergerak ke arah kening Dean, mengecek suhunya.

Masih sama seperti tadi.

Ada kecurigaan pada bekas luka di bahunya, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, pikir Sam. Luka itu mengering dengan cepat, berarti tidak ada infeksi.

Masih ada sekitar 300 mil yang harus ditempuh. Ia sudah berusaha agar paling tidak mencapai 80 mil/jam.

Baru sampai di Goodland. Paling tidak sudah masuk Kansas.

Ia mengecek kening Dean lagi. Masih seperti tadi.

Colby.

Masih panas. Untungnya Dean terlelap. Dan tidak mengigau.

Wakeeney.

Sam sudah tak sabar mengeja kata demi kata papan penunjuk kota. Cepatlah, cepatlah ...

Lincoln.

Sebetulnya lebih baik kalau diukur pakai thermometer lagi, tapi dikira-kira saja oleh tangan, dan masih sama seperti tadi. Atau, seperti itulah.

Junction City.

OK, sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi.

Sudah masuk Topeka, ibukota Kansas. Sedikit lagi masuk Lawrence.

Akhirnya.

Sam menghela napas tatkala rambu bertuliskan Lawrence dengan panah ke kanan ia lewati. Perempatan, dan ia membelok ke kanan.

Masuk Lawrence.

_Mom, Dad, here we come_.

Ada rasa perih menelusup di hati Sam jika ia bayangkan bahwa Dean akan mati di sini. Tinggal dia sendiri ...

Tidak.

Menurut Fahmi, manusia adalah makhluk yang paling mulia di muka bumi ini. Kalau begitu, tidak boleh kalah dari makhluk lain.

Iblis misalnya.

Sam menarik napas panjang. Ia menujukan Impala ke daerah pemakaman, dan mencari-cari penginapan di daerah sekitarnya.

Melewati sebuah rumahsakit, ia tergoda untuk memasukkan Dean di sana, tapi tidak jadi. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan semua tindakan perawatan sendiri.

Jadi begitu melihat sebuah penginapan, ia membelokkan Impala.

Memastikan Dean aman dan masih terlelap, ia turun dari mobil, masuk untuk mencari kamar. Ada kamar untuk berdua. Sam mendaftarkan namanya dari kartu kredit palsu.

Ada rasa aneh terbersit tatkala melihat nama yang ia pakai di kartu kredit itu Samuel Watson. Sam, sama dengan namanya.

Selesai membereskan urusan administrasi, mendapat kunci, ia kembali ke mobil. Dibukanya pintu penumpang.

"Dean," panggilnya pelan, "kita sudah sampai." Tapi Dean tak bereaksi.

Sam menghela napas. Perlahan dibuka selimutnya, ditariknya sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Dean. Begitu keluar sedikit, dilingkarkannya tangan Dean ke lehernya dan ditariknya pelan-pelan seluruh tubuhnya dengan tangan sebelah lagi sebagai penopang. Berat juga.

Memapah Dean, mereka menuju kamar. Untung saja penginapan tidak begitu ramai. Ada seseorang—sepertinya ras Cina kalau melihat wajahnya—mengikuti mereka, tapi ternyata ia juga akan ke kamarnya, yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar mereka.

Susah payah Sam memasukkan kunci di pintunya. Tetangga kamarnya memperhatikan.

"Boleh kubantu?" tanyanya sopan. Masih muda, paling seumuran.

Sam mengangguk dan memberikan anak kunci padanya. Ia memasukkan kunci dengan mudah, memutarnya, membuka pintu, mencabut anak kuncinya dan memberikannya kembali pada Sam.

Saat itu tangannya tersentuh tubuh Dean.

"Ia .. ia sakit? Badannya panas sekali," ungkapnya terkejut, mungkin akan panasnya tubuh Dean.

"Ya," sahut Sam pendek. Ia sudah sampai di salah satu ranjang, dan menidurkan Dean hati-hati

"Aku .. seorang akupuntur. Kalau kau percaya akan pengobatan seperti itu, kalau kau sedang tidak ingin ke dokter ... mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Sam memandangnya sejenak. Tak tahu kenapa ia menjawab, "OK. Oya, namaku Sam," sahutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang kini bebas.

"Aha, aku sampai lupa. Aku John. John Lee, orang biasa memanggilku Lee karena melihat wajahku yang Cina ini. Mungkin tidak biasa melihat wajah Cina bernama John," sahutnya tersenyum.

Sam tersenyum juga, "Jadi, kupanggil John atau Lee?"

"Terserah. Oya, aku akan mengambil dulu jarum di kamarku ya," dan ia keluar ke kamarnya.

Mengambil resiko, Sam meninggalkan Dean sendirian sejenak untuk mengambil tas _duffel_ mereka dan kotak P3K dari mobil. Kembali ke kamar, bersamaan dengan John juga keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa kotak-kotak jarum kecil.

Lee meraba kening Dean dan bergumam. "Panas sekali," lalu memegang nadinya, "sejak kapan ia panas begini?"

"Sekitar tiga-empat jam lalu. Mungkin malah lebih, sebelumnya aku tidak tahu bahwa tubuhnya panas."

"Sudah diberi obat?"

"Sudah, parasetamol, dua sekaligus. Tiga jam yang lalu."

"Hm," jari telunjuk, jari manis dan jari tengah sekaligus ia pakai untuk meraba nadi. "Biasanya kalau sudah diberi obat, panas akan turun, walau kalau efek obat sudah habis, suhunya akan naik lagi."

"Tidak," Sam menggeleng, "sepanjang jalan aku terus mengeceknya, dan suhunya tidak pernah turun."

Lee meraba nadi yang sebelah lagi.

"Eh?" Sam merasa aneh, "Biasanya meraba nadi cukup sebelah tangan saja?"

"Perabaan nadi ala Barat," angguk Lee. "Di Cina kami meraba nadi dengan duabelas cara."

Melihat Sam kebingungan, Lee menerangkan, "Ini tiga cara," ia memperlihatkan, jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manisnya sekaligus menekan lembut pinggir pergelangan tangan Dean—bukan tengah seperti biasa—, "dengan penekanan dangkal. Dengan penekanan dalam, tiga cara lagi," ia menekan lebih kuat. "Lalu enam cara lagi di pergelangan tangan sebelahnya. Dengan begitu, bukan hanya denyut jantung yang teraba, tapi juga kondisi jantung, paru-paru, lambung, limpa, usus, liver, dan seterusnya."

Sam bersiul. "Bisa begitu?"

Lee tersenyum kecil.

"Bisa dipelajari?" tanya Sam.

"Tentu. Kalau kau cukup tekun, setahun belajar juga kau akan bisa peka terhadap keadaan seseorang hanya dengan perabaan nadi ini. Walau, akan lebih baik jika dilengkapi dengan ilmu membaca wajah. Mata terutama, lidah juga."

"Wajah juga bisa dibaca untuk melihat keadaan kesehatan?"

"Singkatnya begini, kalau kau takut kau akan pucat, kalau kau marah wajahmu akan kemerahan, itu kan mudah untuk dilihat. Itu berhubungan dengan keadaan jantung dan paru-parumu. Nah, keadaan lain agak lebih sulit untuk dibaca, tapi bisa."

Sam mengangguk-angguk, sementara Lee meneruskan pembacaan lidah.

"Hm, agak aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana, Lee?"

"Memang ada yang tidak beres, keadaan lambung misalnya, lalu ada gangguan sedikit di hati. Ia biasa tidak tidur malam hari?"

Sam mengangguk. "Tapi aku juga sama, sering tidak tidur malam."

Lee melanjutkan, "Tapi biasanya tidak seperti ini. Gangguan-gangguan itu tidak akan menyebabkan panas tinggi seperti ini."

"Apa .. sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan?"

Lee menjelaskan pelan-pelan, "Akupuntur dan pengobatan pendukungnya, itu semua sebenarnya bisa dijelaskan secara medis. Tidak ada satu kejadian dalam satu organ manusia yang tidak berhubungan dengan organ lain. Kalau kau punya penyakit maag, lambungmu memang harus diobati, tapi jantungmu juga harus diwaspadai, misalnya."

"Lalu, livernya, misalnya. Itu berhubungan dengan keadaan pembuangan sampah organ itu, atau istilah kerennya sih _detoksifikasi_."

"Semua organ dalam tubuh punya jadwal untuk _detoks_. Liver, pembuangannya sekitar jam 11 malam, dengan syarat kau sedang tidur nyenyak. Kalau kau sedang terbangun, maka liver akan menunda proses _detoks_ hingga malam berikutnya. Kalau sering tidak terbuang, maka sampahnya akan menumpuk, dan lama kelamaan menjadi sirosis hati. Begitu kira-kira penjelasannya."

" Jadi ... tidak akan menimbulkan gejala yang mendadak begini kalau livernya masih bagus. Panas ini ... tidak berasal dari hal yang bisa dijelaskan secara medis."

Sam tercenung.

Sementara Lee malah memegang tangan Dean sebelah kiri, membuka telapak tangan Dean, meletakkan di pangkuannya terbuka. Telunjuknya dilingkar-lingkarkan perlahan di atas telapak Dean, perlahan. Seperti spiral. Titik pusat dari tengah telapak, melingkar searah jarum jam, makin lama lingkarannya makin besar. Perlahan-lahan. Sampai di titik terluar, diulanginya lagi dari titik terdalam.

"Kenapa ..."

"Detak jantungnya tidak beraturan. Aku coba membuatnya teratur," sahut Lee.

Dua tiga kali melingkar-lingkar, nampaknya sudah cukup. Lee kemudian mengeluarkan jarum-jarumnya. Sam membantu Lee membuka jaket dan kemeja Dean. Hati-hati di bagian lukanya.

"Dia tidak takut jarum?" tanya Lee.

"Dean? Kurasa sih, takut juga. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, mungkin tidak akan terasa."

Lee tersenyum, dan mulai menusukkan jarum, pertama di daerah sekitar kedua siku. "Dalam keadaan normal, ini untuk menurunkan panas," lalu ia menusukkan juga di sekitar urat nadi di tangan, "ini untuk jantung."

Wajah Lee berubah menjadi sedikit serius.

"Ada apa Lee?"

"Kalau memang dia takut jarum," sahutnya pelan sambil menusukkan jarum-jarum di bagian tubuh Dean yang lain, "paling tidak dia akan bereaksi, gerakan refleks."

Sam ikut tercenung. Tapi ia tidak menemukan jawabannya, hingga ia diam saja. Matanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Lee yang masih menusukkan jarum. Ada yang langsung ditusukkan di daerah tertentu, ada juga yang setelah ditancapkan, masih diulir-ulir dulu, diputar-putar.

"Itu ... pasti sakit sekali?"

Lee menggeleng. "Bukan sakit. Kalau penusukannya tepat, kau akan merasa pegal di bagian itu. Kalau diulir-ulir seperti ini," ia melakukannya lagi dengan jarum yang ditusukkan di daerah dada, "untuk menambah stamina."

"Tidak ada mistik di sini?"

Lee menggeleng lagi. "Semuanya bisa dijelaskan secara medis. Semua orang bisa mempelajarinya."

Ia menusukkan jarum terakhir. "Nah. Kita tunggu hingga paling tidak setengah jam. Kau ingin aku menungguinya selama itu di sini, atau kau ingin waktu untukmu sendiri?"

Sam memutuskan untuk sendiri saja. Lee berdiri, "Setengah jam lagi aku kembali," sahutnya, beranjak ke pintu.

Setelah ia pergi, Sam menutup pintu dan menghenyakkan diri di sofa dekat TV. Ia melihat jam, hampir jam tiga siang. Ia belum makan. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli, tapi ini bukan masalah peduli atau tidak. Secara rasional saja, ia harus makan.

Ia teringat pada bekal yang dibawakan Aisyah. Untuknya, ya. Tapi apakah Dean bisa makan makanan seperti itu? Berharap tak akan terjadi apa-apa, ia keluar, menutup pintu pelan-pelan, melihat sekeliling sepi tak ada siapa-siapa, dan keluar penginapan.

Mengamati sekeliling, ternyata ada kedai kecil di seberang jalan. Bergegas ia ke sana. Yang terpikir olehnya, makanan yang mudah dimakan dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan ia memutuskan membeli sup krim.

Kembali lagi ke kamar, ia melihat posisi Dean tidak berubah. Tapi sekarang tubuhnya berkeringat! Sam meletakkan bungkusan makanan di atas meja, membuka kotak P3K mencari thermometer tadi.

100° F.

Sam menghela napas. Penurunan yang lumayan, meski masih panas.

Disekanya keringat yang bercucuran dari tubuh Dean, baru Sam duduk dan membuka bungkusan bekal dari Aisyah. Ia makan seperti robot, tak merasa apa-apa, hanya sekedar untuk mempertahankan stamina saja.

Pintu diketuk. Sudah setengah jam, dan wajah Lee muncul saat Sam membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya suhunya turun," sahut Sam, melihat tubuh kakaknya berkeringat lagi, disekanya dengan handuk.

Lee tak berbicara, tapi ia mulai membuka jarum-jarum itu.

"Ouch!"

"Dean!" Sam gembira mendengar suara kakaknya. "Jangan dulu bergerak, biarkan Lee mencabut jarum-jarumnya."

"Kenapa ..," tanya Dean lemah. Sam tak menjawab. Lee mempercepat pencabutan jarumnya, dengan wajah Dean menyeringai menahan sakit setiap kali satu jarum dicabut.

"Kita sudah ada di Lawrence, Bro'. Tapi badanmu panas sekali. Bahkan parasetamol pun tidak bisa menurunkan suhumu. Dan aku bertemu dengan Lee ini di sini, di penginapan, dan ia menawarkan untuk tusuk jarum."

Dean terdiam, masih mencerna ucapan Sam. Lee berdiri, mengumpulkan jarum-jarum bekas pakai dan membungkusnya hati-hati agar bisa dibuang dengan semestinya. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kartu dari sakunya.

"Jika kau perlu, kau bisa menghubungi HP-ku. Aku masih akan ada di kota ini untuk bebrapa hari sebelum berpindah ke kota lain," katanya sambil beranjak keluar. "Kalian kutinggal dulu ya?"

Sam melihat kartu namanya, dan mengejar keluar, "Kau akupunturis profesional? Berapa harus kubayar untuk tadi?"

Lee tersenyum. "Aku sedang tidak praktek. Sedang berlibur, jadi kuanggap itu sekedar menambah jam terbang saja. Seperti Hercule Poirot, pergi ke manapun ia akan diikuti kasus untuk dipecahkan," ia mengedipkan matanya.

"Oh," Sam turut tersenyum, "_Thanks_, Lee!"

"_You're welcome_," dan dia berbalik melangkah pergi.

Sam kembali pada Dean dan mengambil bungkusan makanan yang tadi, "Kau belum makan. Aku belikan sup krim untukmu tadi."

Dean mengerang mendengar kata sup krim, tapi Sam pura-pura tidak mendengar, "Suhu badanmu masih panas. Jadi hanya boleh makan yang lunak-lunak. Sini, kusuapi."

Mendengar kata disuapi, Dean langsung meradang. Diambilnya juga mangkuk kertas itu dan mulai makan.

"Hey, Dean," panggil Sam hati-hati, 'kau tak apa-apa? Kau tidak merasa yang aneh-aneh?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, apa pun yang berhubungan dengan ... perjanjian itu?"

Dean menggeleng. "Aku tak ingat apa-apa. Tidak mimpi apa-apa kalau itu yang kau maksud."

Meski tadi menolak disuapi, tapi Dean menghabiskan juga sup krim itu. "Aku harus kuat, untuk menghadapi 'hari itu', Sam."

Sam mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu menyorongkan baju kering untuk Dean ganti, berusaha tidak mendengar kalimat kakaknya. "Sekarang yang penting kau sembuh dulu, baru memikirkan hal lain."

Dean memasukkan kaus lewat kepalanya, dan berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi hasilnya ia sempoyongan.

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus sembuh dulu," Sam nyengir.

"OK, OK. _By the way_, siapa Hercule Poirot yang disebutkan oleh Lee barusan?"

Kali ini Sam tertawa, "Kau tidak pernah baca, ya? Itu, detektif dalam cerita fiksinya Agatha Christie."

Dean bersungut-sungut, "Mungkin dia tidak pernah memasukkan supernatural dalam cerita, jadi aku tidak pernah dengar namanya."

"Dia itu penulis perempuan, Dean! Agatha itu kan perempuan," Sam tertawa makin keras.

_(A/N: Ini kalau ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris jadi begini: Sam berkata: Agatha Christie's fictions, lalu Dean mengatakan: '__**he**__ never puts supernatural in __**his**__ story' :P)_

"Euh. Aku sudah sering mengatakan Samantha itu juga laki-laki kok," Dean berkelakar, dan hasilnya sebuah bantal melayang.

Sore itu dilewatkan dengan menonton TV, dan sekali lagi Sam keluar membeli makanan. Dean bersikeras tidak mau lagi makan sup krim dan mengancam ia sendiri yang akan keluar membeli makanan, sehingga Sam membelikannya burger, seperti biasa, ekstra bawang dan keju.

Hari masih belum begitu malam ketika Dean mengatakan sudah mengantuk. Sam mengukur suhunya, dan malah naik 102°. Sam menyuruhnya minum parasetamol dulu sebelum tidur, dan Dean menurut tanpa banyak cingcong.

Sam sedang asyik menyimak sebuah talkshow tentang hal-hal supernatural di TV ketika ia mendengar Dean mengigau entah apa. Ia mendekati ranjang Dean, menempelkan tangan di kening Dean.

Panas lagi.

Bergegas Sam mengambil thermometer di meja, dan diukurnya suhu Dean.

105,5°.

Bukankah baru sejam-dua jam yang lalu ia sudah minum parasetamol? Sekarang malah naik lagi suhunya, bahkan lebih panas tadi yang tadi?

Tak percaya ia menempelkan lagi tangannya di kening Dean. Benar-benar panas. Tak lama, karena Dean meracau, menepiskan tangan Sam di keningnya, memaki-maki. Wajahnya memerah, rautnya marah. Dalam sedetik, raut itu menghilang, berganti dengan terkejut, lalu seperti ketakutan—bisa dibilang Dean nyaris tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi ini sebelumnya.

"Dean! Dean! _C'mon_, kau kenapa? Dean, ayolah!" Sam mengguncangkan badan Dean, berharap dia bangun, atau setidaknya sadar. "Dean, Dean! Jangan membuatku ketakutan begini!"

Dean berhenti mengigau. Raut wajahnya juga menjadi datar, seperti orang yang tidur lelap. Tapi napasnya masih tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya masih berwarna merah.

"Dean! DEAN! _Are you with me_? Dean?"

Hal pertama yang Sam lakukan ialah mengetuk pintu kamar Lee.

Tanpa pertanyaan, Lee langsung saja memeriksa Dean. Sepertinya Lee juga penasaran, karena ia memeriksa dengan seksama dan ada yang diulang-ulang.

"Keadaan tubuhnya masih sama seperti tadi, Sam. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan panas tubuhnya naik begini," Lee terdiam, seperti sedang berpikir. Lalu perlahan, "Kecuali ... kecuali ... ada faktor non-fisik."

"Non-fisik? Seperti?"

"Mungkin ... pikiran ...?"

Sam sudah menduga, tapi ia tak mengira bisa separah ini efeknya, "Saranmu ... bagaimana?"

Lee menggeleng. "Sekarang kita hanya bisa mencoba menurunkan panasnya dulu. Setelah sadar nanti, setelah panasnya turun, kau mungkin bisa mengajaknya bicara atau bagaimana," ia berdiri. "Tadi jam berapa kau memberinya parasetamol?"

Dean mulai meracau lagi. Sam merasa miris melihatnya.

"Tak tahulah, sekitar sejam lebih. Mungkin dua jam."

"Kau mau mencoba obat-obatan Cina?"

Sekilas yang terbayang di pikiran Sam adalah setumpuk ramuan. Sam ragu. "Tidak ... merepotkan?"

Lee menggeleng, "Tidak. Sudah berbentuk pil kok. Sebentar akan aku ambilkan."

Dalam beberapa menit ia sudah kembali, membawa sebotol pil dan dus-dus jarum. Dibukanya botol pil, dituangkan isinya beberapa pil di tangannya. Berbentuk seperti kelereng kecil kecoklatan.

Lee menatap Sam, "Kau atau aku?" tanyanya.

Sam mengisyaratkan, "Kau saja."

Dean masih saja mengigau. Bahkan sekarang tangannya juga tak bisa diam. Menjaga agar ia bisa diam sejenak, menjaga agar pil tidak masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasan selagi dia meracau, Lee memasukkan satu demi satu pil itu ke dalam tenggorokan Dean, disusul air untuk mendorong pil-pil itu.

"Isinya apa itu?" tanya Sam ingin tahu.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu. Kalau kau tahu di masa depan kau tidak akan mau minum jika kau panas."

"Apa?"

"Benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Sam mengangguk.

"Cacing."

"Ca-cacing?"

Lee tersenyum. "Cacing terkenal menurunkan panas. Di Cina malah hidup-hidup dikonsumsi. Tentu saja di sini tidak mungkin."

Sam melongo sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Cacing?

Tapi Lee tidak diam. "Sam, aku akan menusukkan jarum lagi seperti tadi. Bantu aku mengawasi, jaga-jaga kalau dia mengamuk."

"Mungkinkah?"

"Mungkin saja. Walau mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi."

Jadi Sam memegangi tangan dan kaki Dean. Memang tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak, tidak diam seperti tadi siang. Waspada, walau ia barharap Dean tidak mengamuk. Agak miris juga melihat raut wajahnya, sebentar seperti orang yang sedang tersiksa kesakitan, kadang seperti dipenuhi angkara murka. Belum lagi igauannya dipenuhi kata-kata makian, diteriakkan penuh napsu.

"Sam," Lee seperti melihat sesuatu, "hati-hati..." belum selesai bicara, Dean duduk tegak seperti ada yang memicu, makiannya semakin keras dan bernapsu, tapi matanya tertutup. Tangannya sibuk bersilangan seperti menangkis pukulan, dan Sam sibuk berusaha menahannya.

Lee mengambil jarum yang kecil, bersiaga, dan saat terlihat ada kesempatan, ia menusukkan jarum kecil itu di bawah hidung. Di tengah jalur kecil seperti selokan di bawah hidung. Sam sampai tak bisa bernapas dibuatnya: itu manuver yang sulit sekali!

Tapi jarumnya tidak dibiarkan tertanam, hanya ditusuk-tusukkan dua tiga kali, dan Dean lemas, terkulai, terbaring lagi. Tidak bergerak. Masih ada kata-kata tidak jelas yang ia ucapkan, tetapi semakin pelan.

"Itu ... itu apa?" Sam keheranan.

"Sebenarnya itu digunakan untuk orang yang pingsan, tapi juga bisa untuk yang seperti tadi. Menghentikan yang sedang mengigau, dan berbahaya."

Sam menghela napas panjang.

Lee duduk lagi di dekat Dean, dan mengeluarkan jarum-jarumnya yang lain. Kali ini agak susah untuk menusukkan pada Dean. Tidak seperti tadi siang, Dean seperti tidak merasa apa-apa, sekarang sepertinya Dean merasa. Tiap kali ada jarum ditusukkan, tiap kali juga ototnya berkeriut. Rasanya untuk menyelesaikan penusukan perlu waktu berabad-abad.

Lee tidak meninggalkan mereka seperti pada penusukan pertama. Bahkan ia nampak waspada. Walau tak kelihatan tanda-tanda bahwa Dean akan mengamuk, Lee nampak siaga. Setelah beberapa menit dan frekuensi igauan Dean berkurang, baru Lee nampak agak santai.

Setengah jam berlalu, jarum-jarum dicabut satu persatu. Mulai nampak ada keringat. Sam mengelap tubuh kakaknya dan mengganti kausnya. Memasang thermometer.

"Sekarang dia masih di bawah pengaruh obat, Sam. Apalagi baru habis ditusuk. Mudah-mudahan suhunya turun benar-benar. Tapi aku curiga, sehabis efek obat, suhunya akan naik lagi."

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, kenapa?" tanya Sam, mengambil thermometer dan membacanya. 103°. Lumayan.

"Karena kita baru mengobati gejalanya saja. Belum mengobati penyakitnya."

"Hm," angguk Sam, "jadi seperti kita mengobati panasnya tetapi belum membasmi virus influenza-nya?"

Lee mengangguk.

Selama beberapa puluh menit ke depan, mereka masih mengobservasi Dean. Ia masih mengigau, tapi tak ada gerakan berbahaya seperti tadi. Sam terus mengompresnya, dan ia harus sering-sering mengganti kompresnya karena cepat menjadi panas.

Kompres terakhir agak lama bertahan. Sam tidak menggantinya. Diukurnya. 99,5°. _Fiuh_ … Dilepasnya kompres, dicucinya dan disimpannya pada gantungan handuk. Keringat Dean yang membanjir disekanya dengan handuk.

"OK. Sampai saat ini kita bisa bernapas lega sejenak. Walau kuduga, ada kemungkinan suhunya naik lagi," Lee berdiri. "Mudah-mudahan tidak panas lagi, tapi kalau naik lagi, gedor saja pintuku, ya?"

Sam mengangguk.

"Dan kau sendiri, usahakan untuk tidur. Ya?"

"Akan kucoba. _Thanks_, Lee."

Lee tersenyum—matanya semakin sipit—menepuk bahunya dan berjalan keluar.

Sekali lagi Sam menyeka keringat Dean. Dipandangi kakaknya dengan sedih. Napasnya belum teratur, tapi paling tidak ia tidak mengigau lagi. Atau sangat jarang. Tidak memberontak lagi seperti tadi.

Sam duduk di ranjangnya sendiri, masih memandangi Dean.

"Kau harus kuat, Dean. Kau belum selesai mengajariku memperbaiki Impala-mu. Dan kita berdua belum mengunjungi Grand Canyon."

Sam membaringkan diri di atas selimut yang masih rapi, belum melepas sepatu. Ia memejamkan mata. Kelelahan, tak terasa ia tertidur.

Entah sudah berapa jam ia tertidur, saat ia terbangun oleh suara-suara.

Suara Dean mengigau. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah.

Lagi.

Tersentak Sam bangun, dan meraba kening Dean. Panas lagi. Diambilnya thermometer dan dipasangnya. Bergegas mengetuk pintu Lee.

Lee ternyata tidak susah bangunnya, dan sudah menyiapkan dus-dus jarum. Ia memeriksa Dean sejenak sebelum mulai menusuk. Mencabut thermometer yang tadi dipasang Sam, 105,5°.

"Sam, kali ini aku akan mencoba meridian yang lain. Seperti tadi, siap-siap saja kalau-kalau ia mengamuk lagi."

Sam mengangguk, mulai terbiasa.

Jarum-jarum ditusukkan di tangan, kaki, dada. Dan kali ini Lee menusukkannya di kepala. Seperti ... antena pada robot.

Melihat pandangan keheranan Sam, Lee menerangkan. "Di dalam otakmu ada sel-sel untuk kontrol emosi. Ini juga menyumbang dalam kenaikan suhu badanmu. Kalau kau marah, suhu badanmu naik, dan seterusnya. Aku mencoba untuk ... memblokirnya."

Sam terdiam. Menyadari bahwa Lee belum tahu permasalahan yang sebenarnya. Perlahan-lahan ia membeberkannya. Tentang profesi mereka. Tentang perjanjian dengan Iblis. Tentang bahwa waktunya akan habis besok malam. Tentang pertemuan mereka dengan keluarga Fahmi dan nasihat mereka menganai manusia makhluk mulia.

Lee tercenung. Menarik napas panjang.

"Ini memperkuat dugaanku. Bahwa ia harus diblokir emosi untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak tahu tentang makhluk halus dan semacamnya, tidak tahu tentang Iblis dan perjanjiannya, tapi dengan emosi yang terkontrol, dia akan punya energi tambahan untuk melawan."

Sam mengangguk. "_I see_." ujarnya pendek. Sebelum ia menambahkan, "Kukira … akupuntur hanya untuk penyakit-penyakit fisik saja?"

Lee tersenyum pendek, "Akupuntur bisa juga dipakai untuk anestesi, memblokir syaraf rasa sakit. Dulu di Cina tidak dikenal obat bius, untuk operasi kami mengunakan akupuntur. Setelah obat bius masuk ke Cina, malah dipergunakan untuk hal-hal yang tidak semestinya."

"Lebih jauh lagi, akupuntur juga bisa untuk memblokir emosi, rasa sedih, rasa gembira. Secara fisik juga. Kesemua emosi tadi menyangkut sistem limbic pada otak, sebenarnya. Di wilayah inilah sebenarnya akupuntur beroperasi."

"Seorang prajurit yang rasa takutnya sudah diblokir, dia akan maju di medan perang membabibuta. Untuk itulah, pemblokiran emosi dilarang digunakan oleh akupunturis kesehatan. Diajarkan memang, tapi kami disarankan tidak menggunakannya."

"Dan ada banyak kekecualian?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan tanpa diajarkan pun, akupuntur yang terlatih akan bisa menggali sendiri ke arah itu, dan menggunakannya kalau mau."

Sam tercenung. "Lee ..."

Lee menoleh pada Sam. Wajah Sam bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa kau .. menolong kami? Sampai susah-susah begini? Padahal kami hanya orang sebelah kamarmu di penginapan?"

Lee duduk lurus-lurus. "Mungkin ... agak aneh bagimu, tapi aku seorang Buddha. Aku percaya Karma."

"Karma? Perbuatan yang akan dibalas di kehidupan yang akan datang?"

Lee menggeleng. "Tidak usah di kehidupan yang akan datang. Dalam kehidupan sekarang saja." Ia menghela napas, "Ibaratkan kau menjatuhkan sebutir batu di dalam sebuah kolam. Maka akan ada lingkaran-lingkaran gelombang air mengelilingi tempat batu itu jatuh. Makin dekat jaraknya, makin kecil lingkarannya, makin besar daya gelombangnya. Semakin jauh jaraknya, semakin kecil daya gelombangnya."

"Apabila gelombang itu menabrak tepi kolam, maka ia akan memantul, menjadi gelombang lagi ke arah sebaliknya. Dan seterusnya. Tidak pernah berhenti. Aku menerjemahkannya sebagai, perbuatan baik tidak boleh berhenti. Harus ada tepi-tepi kolam untuk memantulkan gelombang itu.:

Ia berhenti sejenak. "Sebelum ini, aku pernah ditolong orang lain. Sesuai dengan cara kerja gelombang itu, aku harus memantulkannya. Maka aku berbuat baik pada orang lain, siapapun, pada kesempatan pertama yang aku bisa. Itu yang aku percayai sebagai Karma. Dan kau boleh bilang apa saja, tetapi aku selalu hidup bahagia dengan kepercayaan seperti itu."

"Alangkah indahnya dunia kalau kehidupan berlangsung seperti itu..." kata-kata Sam seperti melayang, tak disadari keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kepercayaan orang-orang kan berbeda-beda," Lee menjawab serius, "bahkan ada orang yang tidak punya kepercayaan, dengannya ia bisa berpegang. Dan itu memang kehidupan." Ia berdiri, mendekati Dean. "Sudah waktunya dibuka jarumnya."

Sam mendekatinya, bersiap memegangi jika saja Dean mengamuk. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan. Gerakan-gerakan tak terarah sudah tak ada, dan igauannya sudah jauh berkurang.

Lalu sambil terus memperhatikan Lee mencabuti jarum ia berkata, "Bagaimana jika seseorang tidak punya kepercayaan? Bagaimana dia bisa hidup?"

Lee tersenyum kecil, "Bukannya dia memang sudah hidup?"

Sam juga tersenyum getir.

"Mungkin ... ada di alam bawah sadarnya, karena apa dia hidup selama ini. Hal seperti apa yang dia pegang selama ini. Hanya dia tidak sadar. Aku ... tak tahu. Karena selama ini aku tahu apa yang aku pegang, jadi aku tidak memperhatikan," Lee menyelesaikan kesemua jarumnya.

Sam seperti tidak memperhatikan, seperti yang sedang melamun. Gerakannya otomatis, mengelap keringat Dean, mengukur suhu Dean dengan thermometer.

"Sudah turun?"

Sam mengangguk, "100,5°."

Lee menyapu wajahnya. "Usahakan agar dia sadar, Sam. Entah bagaimana caranya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menurunkan suhunya kalau dia sedang demam. Cara fisik. Sedang yang harus dilakukan adalah menghilangkan apa yang menjadi pikirannya, dan itu tidak bisa kulakukan.Aku sudah menguatkan kontrol emosinya, sehingga dia bisa memfokuskan perhatian pada apa yang ingin dia dapat."

Sam menghela napas. "Akan kucoba."

Lee menepuk bahu Sam, "Tidurlah lagi, walau kukira sejenak lagi akan terbit fajar. Kau butuh stamina."

Sam mengangguk.

* * *

Lee sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Dean sudah tenang, dan suhunya turun. Seharusnya Sam tinggal istirahat, dan menunggu matahari menyapa di pagi hari.

Entah mengapa dia merasa gelisah. Tak enak.

Jadi dia bangun. Berdiri di dekat Dean, mengamati kalau-kalau ada yang salah dengan Dean.

Tidak ada.

Napasnya memang masih tak beraturan, dan dia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Tapi paling tidak, ia tidak sedang mengigau.

Disentuhnya wajah kakaknya ini. Basah. Sam mengambil handuknya, dan menyeka keringatnya, semua, di wajah, leher, semuanya saja. Dibukanya kaus Dean dan digantinya.

Persediaan baju bersih tinggal sedikit. Mungkin nanti dia akan mencuci. Di sebelah penginapan ada _laundry_ center.

Tapi kali ini, ada yang harus dia lakukan.

_Dean, sebentar ya. Kau jangan ke mana-mana, jangan melakukan apapun. Jangan berani naik suhumu walau sepersepuluh derajat__ pun._

Sam melangkah keluar hati-hati, ditutupnya pintu tanpa suara.

Di luar sepi. Malam sudah akan berakhir, pagi belum menjelang.

Sam terus berjalan keluar penginapan. Ini adalah penginapan terdekat dengan pemakaman, batinnya. Tidak jauh dia berjalan, sampailah sudah. Ia membelok.

Deretan makam ia lalui. Sampailah ia.

Sam menghela napas.

Walau tak ada jenazah dikuburkan di sana, tetapi ada dua nama yang selalu ia ingat. Mom, yang namanya ada di nisan. Dan Dad, yang ia kuburkan _dog-tag_-nya di sana.

Ia berjongkok di depan nisan Mom.

'_Mom, Dad. Seharusnya aku ada di sini dengan Dean. Kau tahu, apa yang terjadi dengannya.'_

Ia memandang nisan itu, lalu sekelilingnya. Rumputnya tumbuh rapi. Nisannya bersih. Tandanya terawat.

'_Kau tahu, hari ini hari terakhir dalam perjanjiannya. Dad, kau tahu kan? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Dan bagaimana kau bisa naik, kembali ke permukaan, Dad? Apakah kau sekarang sudah ada di surga bersama Mom?'_

Sam menghela napas.

'_Bantulah kami, Mom. Dad. Bantulah Dean. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia meninggalkanku.'_

Sam berdiri.

'_Bantulah Dean, Mom, Dad.'_

Pagi sudah hadir ketika Sam kembali ke penginapan. Ia mendapati Dean masih tertidur. Sam mengumpulkan baju-baju yang basah karena keringat, dan keluar lagi. Begitu keluar, ia berpapasan dengan Lee.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ia sedang tidur. Suhunya turun walau belum normal benar."

Lee mengangguk. "Aku ada urusan sebentar di kota. Nanti siang juga sudah kembali. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon saja ya?"

Sam mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Lee."

Lee menepuk bahu Sam dan berlalu.

Sam menutup pintu dan pergi ke laundry center. Ia berusaha secepatnya di sana, lalu membeli makanan, mencari apotik dan membeli parasetamol untuk persediaan.

Kembali ke kamar dengan perasaan yang makin tak enak, Dean ternyata sudah terjatuh di samping tempat tidur!

Panas badannya naik lagi, dan ia mengigau lagi. Dengan satu gerakan Sam menyimpan semua bawaannya, mendekati Dean, melingkarkan tangannya yang satu di leher Dean, satu lagi di pinggang. Dengan susah payah ia menarik Dean agar kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia tahu Dean cukup berat, tapi kali ini lebih sulit karena sambil mengigau bergerak tak terkendali begitu.

Mana Lee tak ada lagi! Tapi pil cacing ia simpan di sini. Chang Yen Siao, itu yang tertulis di labelnya, selebihnya semua tulisan Cina. Sam membuka botolnya, empat butir—dosisnya—dikeluarkan. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam tenggorokan Dean. Dalam keadaan tak sadar, meracau begitu, lagipula dengan gerakan-gerakan menjurus pada mengamuk seperti itu, memasukkan obat ke dalam tubuhnya merupakan perjuangan berat.

Masuk semua. Air menyusul, separuh tumpah-tumpah.

Sam kemudian mengambil kompres yang tersampir di gantungan handuk, membasahinya, dan meletakkannya di kening Dean. Sejauh ini, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Untung sudah mencuci kaus-kaus. Sam mengambil plastik pembungkus laundry, mengeluarkan isinya, melipat pakaian-pakaian yang sudah bersih. Sambil matanya tak lepas mengamati Dean, ia meraih bungkusan makanan.

Tadi otomatis ia membelikan burger double cheese ekstra bawang kesukaan Dean disamping makanan untuknya sendiri. Getir, ia membuka kemasan makanan untuknya dan mulai makan. Selesai, melipat kemasannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Mengecek kompres, sudah hangat. Diambilnya, dicelupkan dalam air lagi, diperasnya, dan diletakkannya lagi di kening Dean.

Mendadak terbersit pikiran, jika saja keluarga mereka keluarga normal, dan mereka berempat bersama-sama, tentulah keadaan seperti ini takkan terjadi. Atau, yang sakit menjadi perhatian bersama.

Mendadak Sam merasa rindu akan sosok Mom, yang tak pernah ia rasakan hangatnya. Ia ingat, ia pernah sakit di waktu kecil, dan yang merawatnya adalah Dean. Jika saja ada Mom ...

Sam cepat-cepat menepis pikiran itu. Ia berdiri, ke kamar mandi dan menyikat gigi. Mencuci muka.

Sekarang Dean sudah tidak gelisah lagi. Sepertinya tidur, walau napasnya tetap saja tidak teratur. Masih panas.

Sam memasang thermometer lagi. Membasahi lagi kompres. Mengambil thermometer. 105°.

Menghela napas. Kenapa bisa sampai sepanas ini, sih! Dengan pengetahuannya yang terbatas, Sam tahu kalau ada infeksi di dalam tubuh, maka tubuh akan bereaksi dengan menjadi panas. Sel darah putih bertambah. Sebagai pertanda tubuh sedang bereaksi.

Tapi jika tidak ada penyebab, apakah tubuh bisa sepanas ini?

Disingkapnya kaus Dean, dibukanya balutan di bahu. Bahkan lukanya sudah mulai mengering. Jika ada infeksi, tentu tak akan begini. Sam menghela napas lagi, dan mulai mengganti perban balutan. Merapikan lagi kaus Dean, ia membasahi lagi kompres seperti tadi.

Ketukan di pintu. Lee. Langsung masuk.

"Ia panas lagi?" tanya Lee.

Sam mengangguk. "Sudah kuberi pil cacing itu tadi, empat," sahutnya. Wajahnya lesu.

Lee menempelkan punggung tangan di kening Dean.

"Sudah kuukur tadi, 105°," sahut Sam.

"Kapan terakhir ia minum, Sam?" tanya Lee agak khawatir. Sam melihat wajah Dean, bibirnya memang kering, dan di sekitarnya terdapat garis putih menyelimuti. Tanda kurang cairan.

"Tadi, saat kuberi pil. Hanya sedikit, hanya sekedar mendorong pil-pil itu masuk."

"Tidakkah kau khawatir ia akan dehidrasi? Dengan kesadaran seperti ini, akan sangat sedikit cairan yang masuk. Bagaimana kalau kau beri infus saja?"

"Kupikir juga begitu," Sam setuju. "Tapi ... kalau dia sedang mengamuk, apakah tidak akan membahayakan? Jarum dan sebagainya ... _hell_! Sebaiknya aku beli saja dulu infusnya. Ada apotik dekat sini," Sam terlihat kebingungan, namun ia pergi juga.

Lee memandang dengan prihatin.

Saat kembali, Sam melihat Dean sudah dipenuhi dengan jarum lagi seperti kemarin. Bahkan kepalanya. Keningnya masih dikompres.

"Kau bisa memasang infus sekarang, Sam. Dia tadi tidak memberontak saat kupasang jarumnya."

Sam tidak menjawab, dan mulai membuka kemasan infusnya. Menyambung-nyambungkan labu infus, selang, dan jarum. Membuka kemasan kapas-alkohol sekali pakai, dan mengoleskannya di pembuluh darah tangan Dean sebelah kiri. Menusukkan jarumnya, dan menutupnya dengan plester. Menyimpan labu infusnya di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari tangan Dean.

"Mengapa dia diam sekali, Lee?" tanya Sam bingung.

"Aku tak tahu, Sam. Mungkin dia tidur, tidur nyenyak betulan?" terka Lee.

"Aku takut, Lee," bisik Sam, "hari ini adalah hari terakhir dalam kesepakatan Dean dengan Iblis. Aku takut kalau Dean ... pergi, tanpa sadar terlebih dahulu."

Lee memandang Sam lama, tak disadari oleh Sam sendiri. Ternyata anak ini juga ... menyimpan kecemasan yang sama dengan kakaknya. Lee duduk di sebelah Sam, dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Kau lebih tahu tentang masalah Iblis itu. Aku hanya bisa memperkuat fisiknya saja, mudah-mudahan dia bisa bertahan."

Agak lama mereka berdua duduk seperti itu, kemudian Lee berdiri dan mendekati Dean lagi. Jarum-jarumnya sudah harus dicabut. Sam memperhatikan bahwa Dean bergerak mengejut refleks tiap satu jarum dicabut.

"Kau perhatikan, dia bergerak setiap jarumnya kucabut?" tanya Lee. "Ini berarti dia sebenarnya secara medis berada dalam keadaan sadar. Tapi .. sesuatu menghalanginya untuk itu."

"Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi?" ulang Sam.

"Kompres itu, pil cacing, jarum-jarum, dan bahkan asupan cairan melalui infus, itu semua membantu untuk mengurangi panas. Secara logis, suhunya akan turun. Tetapi kalau masih panas, berarti ada penyebab lain yang tidak kita perhatikan. Lalu keadaannya seperti orang yang tidak sadar, padahal kesadarannya baik. Berarti ... ada selubung antara kita dengan dia, Sam."

"Selubung?"

"Selubung, penghalang, apapun istilahnya. Aku tidak ahli dalam bidang ini. Kau yang harus menduga-duga, kira-kira apa yang menyebabkannya. Keadaan ... gaib."

Jari-jari Sam menyisir rambutnya hingga ke belakang, berhenti dan tidak dilepaskan. "Mungkin ... ia berusaha masuk ke alam Iblis, dan berusaha berjuang sendiri di sana? Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa membantunya, ia bahkan tidak mengijinkan komunikasi dengannya."

Keduanya terdiam. Lee memperhatikan Sam diam-diam. "Kau ... juga stress, Sam. Kuperhatikan."

Sam melepaskan jari-jarinya dari belakang kepala. "Aku tidak ingin ia mati, Lee. Setidaknya, tidak ingin mati dengan cara ini. Matilah dengan cara yang wajar, kalau memang sudah waktunya. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya."

Raut wajahnya putus asa. "Kalau memang ini adalah hari terakhirnya, saat terakhirnya, aku ingin ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bukan terbaring tanpa daya seperti sekarang. Bukannya bahkan tak bisa berkomunikasi seperti ini."

Menghela napas, ia meneruskan, "Kadang-kadang aku ingin bisa memutar waktu, kembali ke masa lalu, agar bisa mencegah ia membuat kesepakatan itu."

Lee juga menghela napas, "Kau tahu, walau kita bisa kembali, kita tak boleh mengubah apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kita tak tahu akan menjadi seperti apa masa kini dan masa depan bila kita mengubah masa lalu."

Sam menunduk, teringat peristiwa Dean bertemu Djin, dan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka punya keinginan untuk mengubah masa lalu. Mengangguk dengan berat. "Yah. Aku tahu itu."

"Karenanya, kita usahakan saja di masa kini."

Sam tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, Lee?"

Lee memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Kau berasal dari Cina, dari Timur. Aku dari sini, dari Barat. Seharusnya aku rasional, logis, dan kau mistis, berbuat sesuai pertanda. Tetapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, aku berburu hal-hal supernatural, sementara kau bergelut dengan hal-hal medis, rasional."

Lee tersenyum. "Dunia berubah, Sam."

Keduanya tersenyum.

Waktu berjalan. Sesiang dan sesore itu mereka mengulang lagi hal-hal kemarin: panas hingga 105°, mengigau, kompres, tusuk jarum, pil cacing, kompres, cabut jarumnya, panasnya turun, mengelap keringat, ganti kaus. Bergantian mereka makan, Sam disuruh tidur, sementara Lee tidur sambil duduk bersila.

"Kau bisa tidur begitu?"

Lee tersenyum. "Aku tidak tidur. Sedang meditasi. Bagus untuk menghilangkan stres."

Mata Lee mengikuti gerakan Sam yang sedang meniru posisi Lee duduk.

"Kenapa orang-orang Timur terbiasa duduk seperti ini, sedangkan kami di Barat tidak? Kemarin kulihat keluarga Fahmi, mereka Muslim, dan mereka juga duduk seperti ini."

Lee tertawa. "Mungkin karena kami terbiasa duduk di lantai, di bawah?"

Sam tidak menjawab karena ia sibuk berkonsentrasi bagaimana agar bisa duduk bersila dengan baik.

"Kosongkan pikiranmu. Pusatkan pada satu saja. Atur napas. Biarkan saja bebas, kosong, ringan, melayang ..."

Sam duduk terdiam, mata terpejam beberapa saat.

"Aku ... tidak bisa."

"Belum bisa. Kau akan bisa." Lee memejamkan mata, dan mulai bermeditasi lagi.

Sam menuruti. Entah kali keberapa ia baru bisa mengosongkan pikirannya.

* * *

Malam sudah berjalan beberapa jam ketika Dean mulai mengigau lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Diikuti dengan gerakan-gerakan tangan dan kaki, seolah sedang berkelahi, kadang memukul kadang menangkis.

"Mungkin ini saatnya," sahut Sam pelan, tegang. "Jam dua belas. Apakah seharusnya aku pegang tangan dan kakinya, atau kubiarkan saja karena ia sedang berkelahi di alam sana?"

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memegang tangannya, dan mencabut infusnya, karena labunya sudah kosong. Jangan sampai alurnya berbalik, darahnya tersed..."

Sam terpekik, berdiri bergegas, baru menyadari bahwa infus Dean memang sudah habis. Kalau dibiarkan, darahnya justru yang akan terhisap oleh jarum menuju selangnya. Dan benar saja, sudah ada setetes dua tetes merayap naik ke selangnya.

Berusaha menangkap tangannya dan melepas jarumnya, dan hal itu ternyata susah sekali mengingat Dean sekarang berdiri dan mengamuk! Sekali Sam terpukul, berkali-kali menangkis pukulannya, menghindar ke sana ke mari, dan selang infusnya sudah membelit ke mana-mana.

Akhirnya tertangkap juga tangannya! Dengan tangan satu lagi ia berusaha melepas plester yang menempelkan jarum infus, tapi gerakan-gerakan tak terkendali Dean membuat jarumnya lepas dan menggores tangan Sam. Plesternya masih menempel sehingga jarumnya tergantung-gantung. Sam tak merasakan goresan tadi, dan menangkap tangan Dean untuk melepas plester beserta jarumnya.

Dan tangannya yang berdarah menempel pada tangan Dean yang juga berdarah karena jarumnya terbuka paksa tadi.

Dan ia berpindah ke alam yang sedang dihuni Dean. Yang dilihatnya adalah Dean sedang terengah-engah, menghadapi anjing-anjing ganas, berlumuran darah, baik Dean maupun moncong dan cakar anjing-anjing itu.

"DEAN!"

"SAMMY! Menyingkir!"

"Aku bantu!" Sam sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, tapi Dean berteriak padanya.

"Menyingkir, Sammy! Ini pertempuranku. Berdiri di luar garis!" dan ia menangkap perut seekor anjing yang melayang ke arahnya, memutar anjing itu dan melemparnya ke arah anjing-anjing yang lain.

_Dari mana Dean bisa memperoleh kekuatan seperti ini?_

Dengan miris Sam memperhatikan setiap gerakan Dean, setiap ayunan lengannya, setiap pukulan dan tendangannya. Bagaimana ia bisa memperoleh kekuatan seperti ini?

"TIDAAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN IKUT! KEMBALI SAJA KALIAN KE NERAKA!" raung Dean sambil membabibuta melayangkan tinjunya.

Kekuatannya ... seperti dari alam bawah sadar. Seperti yang tidak disadarinya.

"AKU TIDAK BOLEH KALAH, KARENA AKU LEBIH MULIA DARI KALIAN, MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK HINA!"

Jadi itu. Sam tersenyum. Berdiri mengepalkan tangan, seolah dengan itu ia bisa memberi tambahan kekuatan bagi Dean.

Anjing terakhir dilemparkannya jauh-jauh sebelum kawanannya yang sudah terpincang-pincang dan porak poranda, berusaha untuk menjauhinya sejauh mungkin. Dean terengah-engah, menyeka keringat bercampur darah. Terpuruk, berlutut, menahan tubuhnya dengan tinjunya di tanah, tertunduk.

Sam mendekatinya.

"Dean."

Wajahnya terangkat.

"Sammy."

Sam tersenyum. "Kita pulang."

* * *

"Tadi sudah kubilang, kalau kau juga stress," Lee tersenyum saat melihat Sam terbangun mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. Sam merasa dia ada di lantai, dan dia cepat bangun.

"Ap—ap—apa yang terjadi?"

"Waktu kau mau membuka infus Dean, kau tergores jarumnya, dan kau pingsan. Jadi, kubangunkan saja dengan ini," Lee memperlihatkan jarum kecil di tangannya. _Fiuh_. Jadi Lee sudah menusuk daerah di bawah hidungnya agar ia bangun?

Sam berdiri. Dan Dean bagaimana?

Tanpa bicara, Lee mengerti pandangannya, dan menoleh ke tempat tidur, "Ia tertidur. Berhenti mengamuk, lemas, dan langsung tertidur begitu." Lee mendekati Dean dan mencabut thermometer yang dipasang, "98°."

Sam terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur, lemas. Menarik napas panjang.

"Semua sudah berlalu, Lee. Sudah berlalu," sahutnya dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Tak ada penjelasan, tapi nampaknya Lee mengerti.

Mereka berdua kemudian berusaha membereskan ruangan yang nampak lebih mirip kapal pecah daripada kamar penginapan. Labu infus, selang dan jarumnya, jarum-jarum kepunyaan Lee, dikumpulkan hati-hati dan dibungkus dulu sebelum nanti dibakar. Perabot kamar. Baju-baju yang tadi pagi dicuci dan dilipat Sam sekarang nampaknya perlu dicuci lagi.

Dean bergerak.

Cepat Sam mendatangi. Dean membuka mata, mengejap-ngejapnya.

"Sam?"

Sam mengangguk.

Dean berusaha untuk bangun. "Di mana kita?"

"Di Lawrence, Dean."

"Sekarang hari apa?"

"Beberapa jam lewat dari perjanjian, Dean," Sam menyahut sambil tertawa lebar, "_Welcome back, dude_!"

**FIN**

_PS: Euh, ga bisa nulis adegan pertempuran!_


End file.
